Project:Chat/Logs/18 June 2018
09:42:38 -!- NoxicPlayz has joined Special:Chat 09:42:41 hii 09:45:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:45:52 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 09:48:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" hoi 09:48:27 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" regulations suck 09:48:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ? 09:49:23 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" banking troubles m8 09:49:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" oof 09:50:20 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" Can’t open a new account with a new bank w/o SSN because I need it to prove my address 09:50:20 <Özün_Oldun> 09:50:20 <Özün_Oldun> but I can’t get a new SSN card unless I prove my address 09:50:45 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" circular bullshit 10:02:52 XD 10:03:27 -!- NoxicPlayz has left Special:Chat 10:12:04 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:12:05 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/229506456/ 10:12:06 better now 10:12:08 modified it 10:12:12 holy shit 10:12:17 i read up chat 10:12:32 instead of reading " 10:12:32 d="Ursuul" banking troubles m8" 10:12:37 i read 10:12:43 "wanking troubles mate" 10:12:54 i was in a very deep confusion when i saw that 10:13:02 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ssursuul probably has both tbh/s/s 10:13:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" jk 10:13:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" don't kill me 10:13:11 finally tidal did it 10:13:15 also 10:13:19 chekc out dem skittles. 10:13:54 its a shitty 24 hour game i made on scratch 10:13:58 cuz i couldn't do it on notepad 10:13:59 ye 10:14:00 try it 10:14:02 its shit and funny 10:14:07 like all dank memez 10:15:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" cut down on that swearing please 10:15:14 c="red"TASc="orange"TE c="yellow"THE c="green"RAINc="blue"BOW c="indigo"MOTHEc="blue"RFUCc="purple"KER! 10:15:16 sorry 10:15:17 had to 10:15:19 alright i'll stop 10:16:01 funny thing about my game 10:16:13 i got a Yottascore (Octillion/Septillion points) 10:16:30 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" of course you did 10:16:34 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you programmed the thing 10:16:47 b y l e g i t p l a y i n g 10:16:58 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" that just further proves my point 10:17:12 twice 10:17:14 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" you programmed it, you know how everything functions and how to be good at it 10:17:22 its basic as shit. 10:17:31 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" what did i say about the swearing 10:17:32 you click skittles and dont click on m&ms 10:17:33 sry 10:17:39 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ehhh i'll give it a shot 10:17:44 m&ms decrease by 50 points 10:17:50 skittles are as goes 10:18:17 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ok it's simple 10:18:25 Green and Purple: +100 10:18:25 Red and Orange: +200 10:18:25 Yellow: +500 10:18:25 Black: +5000 10:18:25 BLue: x50 10:18:29 and lazy to explain pink 10:18:32 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" eh i'm going to continue watching transformers 10:18:33 look in n & c 10:18:35 anyways 10:18:47 it DOES get harder the more you play 10:18:53 since stuff stays on screen for like 10:19:03 half a minute 10:19:07 if its m&ms 10:19:09 and like 10:19:18 a minute and something if its skittles 10:19:27 Blue, Pink and Black are op 10:19:33 black is instant huge points 10:20:08 blue quinquaguples the score 10:20:10 and pink adds on 10:20:14 over time 10:20:29 also there's an easteregg in the scripts 10:20:31 on every skittle 10:20:54 Millidruple sounds like a really small drop of water 10:21:07 Megadruple sounds like a big drop of water 10:21:32 Centuple sounds like an expensive drop of water (damn water companies) 10:21:47 and Gigadruple sounds like an ocean-sized drop of water 10:22:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" didn’t we tell you about condensing messages into paragraphs so that they don’t flood? 10:23:03 yes 10:23:08 very much 10:23:13 and i cant 10:23:19 its like some drug addiction 10:23:21 must 10:23:22 not 10:23:22 make 10:23:24 paragraphs 10:23:27 shit 10:23:30 did it again 10:23:33 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:23:35 kek myself 10:23:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" do you need some rehab 10:23:54 no 10:26:31 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" It isn’t hard; you just don’t press the enter button until you have written out your complete thought. 10:43:43 i think after pressing 10:43:51 i usually dont think when saying 10:43:58 i think its obvious already 10:44:05 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" then do us all a favour and don't speak 10:44:10 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" honestly 10:44:17 no thx 11:18:58 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 11:29:58 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" khish 11:30:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" go to arras.surge.sh/#b 11:30:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" please 11:30:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" and go to purple base 11:30:22 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" you will c something 11:30:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" a lv10 auto tri angle :D 12:18:50 i'm a fucking idiot 12:18:56 i put "go to arras.surge.sh/#b" in google 12:18:59 i may need help 12:19:00 lmao 12:19:01 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" glad you realized 12:20:44 HOLY SHIT THERE'S A MOTHERSHIP NOW? 12:20:52 havent played arras since 12:20:53 well 12:21:07 i made deleto 12:25:11 also deleto 12:25:18 that 12:25:27 its meant to be the absolute final boss of diep 12:25:28 seriously 12:25:36 beat it diep is removed from your browser 13:32:48 Diamonds are strong 13:32:50 gotta agree 13:33:00 while minecraft might not be realistic (also its a shitty game nowadays) 13:33:02 irl diamonds are strong 13:33:10 they're an allotrope of carbon 13:33:12 a form of 13:33:15 pressurized pure coal 13:33:16 now 13:33:17 graphite 13:33:26 its a stronger purer "pure coal" 13:33:28 another allotrope 13:33:36 when pressurised by falling in a meteor 13:33:38 it produces a substance 13:33:45 which is the diamond of graphite 13:33:49 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" You need typing rehab 13:33:51 its the 5th most powerful material. 13:33:53 yes i do 13:34:06 its said to be adamantium's counterpart irl 14:02:42 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:03:01 Hi. 14:03:07 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" hi 14:09:17 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 14:09:31 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:47:24 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 14:47:34 h 14:50:05 W 14:50:13 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 14:50:35 -!- El armadillo has left Special:Chat 14:56:28 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" R.i.p 15:08:01 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 15:08:15 RUNNIN 15:08:17 IN 15:08:17 TH 15:08:20 90S 15:08:52 -!- El armadillo has joined Special:Chat 15:08:59 gudbye XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 15:09:39 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 15:15:43 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:19:53 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:26:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" khish 15:26:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" do you want to see conqueror again? 15:26:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" well i can show you it. 15:40:48 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Yes 16:18:20 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 16:19:09 -!- Bane of Potato has joined Special:Chat 16:19:31 Özün Oldun = watcher 16:19:38 -!- Bane of Potato has joined Special:Chat 17:51:31 <Özün_Oldun> aka ozziene" people wre spamming in Girrafe's Flames 17:52:45 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Eh 18:26:03 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:27:49 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:27:49 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:25:14 falcon's better 19:46:31 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi 19:46:55 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" I see that you're still interested in Falcon 19:47:05 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" That piece of garbage 19:48:18 fighter is worse 19:48:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:48:45 i see that you are still obsessed with that crap heap 19:48:48 hi 19:48:54 falcon is highly unconventional to use 19:49:00 and i'd rather use a lv0 one 19:49:12 than to make bad fucking pbs with it 19:49:31 well considering that you use booster im not gonna take ur opinion 19:49:47 are you a normie or an outsider 19:49:51 i say normie. 19:50:01 i say what tf are you going on about 19:50:07 falcon 19:50:09 is 19:50:14 pure fucking crap tbh 19:50:21 reasoning? 19:50:30 mass multiboxing with it 19:50:41 and crossteaming 19:50:54 you can do that with booster and fighter too 19:51:02 so by ur logic all tanks are pure shit 19:51:12 jk 19:51:27 also for your interest the front barrel works by pressing the right mouse button 19:51:37 well nooo shiiit 19:52:01 fighty thing thinks that the front barrel doesnt work 19:52:10 even if i told him lol 19:52:26 but still i like every tank 19:52:31 but i don't sit there to fight over it 19:53:31 i like falcon cuz its two things at once, and great at both 19:53:40 uh good point there 19:53:48 a sniper that can escape, and a fast tri-angle 19:53:54 can i tell you something 19:54:07 i examined that tri trapper is a counter to everything 19:54:12 really 19:54:14 yes 19:54:27 blocks/square traps have such high penetration 19:54:31 but it cant do shit against shit unless on teams 19:54:31 i mean the arras tri trapper ofc 19:54:34 o 19:54:46 i used it back when it was devmode exclusive 19:54:57 just to solve the necro abuse problem 19:55:26 i'll talk with fighter later 19:55:39 by the way want to go on arras 4tdm 19:55:44 i want to show you something i can do 19:56:33 no hax pls 19:56:39 actuakllky 19:56:46 i give u permission to level me up 19:57:11 i cant do that 19:57:21 damn 19:57:26 it was worth a shot 19:57:32 but i can make myself a lv0 falcon 19:57:35 :joy: 19:57:58 im kot32 btw 19:58:20 arras doesnt work for me 19:58:25 it says socket error 19:58:40 what browser are ya using 19:59:27 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:59:29 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:01:02 http://prntscr.com/jwg2p9 20:02:07 goggle chrom 20:02:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:02:46 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:03:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:03:36 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:03:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:03:49 well i cant help then oof 20:04:12 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:04:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:09:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:09:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:39:32 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Hi arras dev 20:39:46 <Özün_Oldun> is the best" Its much easier to chat on discord 2018 06 18